ewfafandomcom-20200213-history
Rai Wexby
Raileigh "Rai" Piatkowski-Wexby '''is an Earth contestant who finished runner-up in the third cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. Rai entered EWFA3 as a front runner for her striking facial features and shape. She initially didn't begin well, receiving two bottom 2's in the first two weeks, but she began improving after her iconic long black makeover. Rai became known as "Mother Earth" to Alain who she protected to keep herself safe and her showmance, Ronney, with whom Rai did disgusting things with. Rai would begin to perform extremely well in the middle and latter half of the cycle, but her performance was no where near as incredible as Florence's and Rai came second to her in the finale, losing 18 to 33. She is created by Whiskas. '''EWFA3 Casting Rai rode on Plane 3 and sat next to Dylan originally. However, Florence came to ask Dylan if he would like to switch seats with her so that she could have a window, as she develops migraines. Dylan agrees instantly and lets her take his seat. Rai knows Florence is lying and only did it to get the window seat. Florence agrees, acknowledging that these things happen when you're pretty and Rai agrees. This is a very odd moment, not only because this is the first conversation of the final two of the cycle, but also because this is the only geniune conversation Florence and Rai had the entire cycle. Rai aligned with Florence, Sakura, Kaitlin, Mariana and Katya as strong females who planned for one of them to take title, whether all of them made the final cast or not (and half of them didn't). Rai earned an immunity during the first round of Boot Camp and was called ninth to be a member of the final cast. Week 1 Rai entered the Earth team and had to room with Alain, Dylan & Oluwa-Seyi. Rai and Alain were not feeling the overly bubbly and positive attitudes that Dylan and Oluwa-Seyi had and started shading them to the tenth degree. When Ximena enters the room and is bombarded by hugs, Rai proclaims that Ximena was pretty and that she didn't like that, possibly hinting at a bit of jealousy. Week 2 Rai's fear was revealed to be bugs and did an okay job. Despite a stunning photo, Rai fell into the bottom two with Ximena and was saved. She was called tenth. EWFA5 Sometime between the end of All Stars and the Cycle 5 premiere, Ronney proposed to Rai and the two got married. Within about 18 hours, Ronney created the couple's daughter, Rainney, out of Rai's hair and Ronney's armpit hair. Upset at first, Rai was overcome with joy to have a daughter and was extremely nervous, yet excited to be a new wife and new mother. Portfolio ZOMBIE-RAI.png|Called fourteenth. (BOTTOM TWO) FAIRYTALE2.png|Called tenth. (BOTTOM TWO) balloon-rai.png|Called third. Immune freakshow-rai.png|Called first. covergirl-rai.png|Called first. LOUISV-raikristian.png|Called first. (BEST PHOTO) tudorportrait-rai.png|Called sixth. IMMUNE beautyshot-rai.png|Called sixth greatwall-RAI.png|Called third. ancient-rai.png|Called third. vogue-rai.png|Called first''. Immune 'Runner-Up of Earth, Water, Fire & Air 3. Trivia * Though she has a lesbian relationship with Ronney, both Rai and Ronney claim that neither of them are lesbians because they're both fucking delusional. * Rai first started modeling when she was 15. The agencies denied her because if someone told her that she wasn't pretty she got VERY rude about it. Category:Team EarthCategory:LGBT contestants Category:Kiwi Contestants Category:Contestants created by Whiskas Category:Parents